La Bikina
by AlegatorKirsche
Summary: "Altenera, preciosa y orgullosa. No permite la quieran consolar. Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue. Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él." Básicamente así es como se podría describir a Imelda después de que se esposo la abandonara para irse a hacer música. SIN SPOILERS.


Hola! Soy Alegator Kirsche, pero con Ale o Gator basta. Hoy estoy hiper mega contenta porque es la primera vez que me toca inaugurar una categoría en esta página. ¡Y lo mejor es que será en español!

Si haz visto los trailers oficiales de Disney Pixar respecto a la película, con eso tienes suficiente para poder leer esto. Lo dejé libre de spoilers por respeto a todos los que aún no han podido ver esta película.

Aprovechando que Karol Sevilla interpretó La Bikina para el soundtrack de Coco, terminé escribiendo esto. Espero lo disfrutes.

* * *

Imelda despertó en medio de la noche dándose cuenta de que aún se encontraba en el taller de zapatos que había adaptado hacía un par de meses en un cuartito que antes usaba para guardar un montón de cosas que no sabía dónde más poner.

Se irguió estirando su espalda para quitarse lo tullida por haber pasado un par de horas recostada sobre la mesa en la que tenía un montón de bocetos de zapatos y botas. Sonrió satisfecha al recordar a su pequeña hija pidiéndole un par de botitas nuevas para ir a la escuela.

Buscó el reloj sobre la pared y se dio cuenta de que eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. Se puso de pie y salió perezosamente del taller envuelta con un reboso para enfrentar al frío de la noche.

Al entrar a casa pasó cerca de la habitación de Coco y le lanzó un beso a la distancia deseándole buenas noches. Después caminó hasta la propia y se puso su ropa de dormir. Para cuando amaneciera le prepararía un gran desayuno a Coco antes de ponerse a trabajar en el taller. Se recostó con una sonrisa que se borró en el instante en que vio la foto que posaba sobre su mesita de noche.

La que había sido su foto favorita ahora mostraba a una familia rota, al igual que su corazón.

En ella se encontraba una pareja con una pequeña niña. Eran ella, su adorada Coco y el patán que prefirió irse de casa para hacer música para el mundo en lugar de permanecer con su familia y ayudarla a criar a su pequeña.

Imelda frunció el entrecejo y colocó la fotografía boca abajo para que el tonto que había sido el amor de su vida dejara de perturbarle el sueño.  
Un par de noches después terminó por guardarla en lo profundo de un cajón.

—

Imelda tenía que ir a entregar un par de elegantes zapatos que le habían pedido para una quinceañera que tendría su fiesta durante el fin de semana. Ella personalmente se sentía emocionada por la fiesta a la que ella y Coco habían sido invitadas, así que se puso un lindo vestido morado, arregló su cabello y tomó la caja de zapatos que era de un inmaculado color blanco y tenía un lindo decorado de flores moradas que Coco había pintado a mano con mucho cariño.

Salió a la calle con la caja entre manos. Sus vecinos la saludaban con amabilidad, pero conforme caminaba en dirección a la Plaza del Mariachi, frente a la cual se encontraba la dirección de entrega del pedido, los amables saludos se fueron convirtiendo en murmullos y cuchicheos que herían su orgullo, pero Imelda sólo levantaba la barbilla. Nunca nadie debía saber lo mucho que extrañaba a su marido.

La historia de amor de Imelda era bien conocida en el pueblo de Santa Cecilia.

Todos siempre habían hablado de ella como la hermosa muchacha que cantaba en la plaza y era la inspiración de muchos jóvenes que le dedicaban serenatas. Por ello no era de extrañar que ahora que ella se encontraba sola y con una hija que mantener, algunos hombres se acercaran a cortejarla sólo para terminar más que rechazados.

Ella ya no estaba para lidiar con asuntos del corazón.

Hizo la entrega de los zapatos y tanto la futura quinceañera como su familia estaban maravillados con la calidad del trabajo de Imelda.

Y así es que comenzó a hacerse de una reputación.

—

Un par de semanas después de que el pelmazo malagradecido de su marido cumpliera un año de su partida, llevó un pedido especial a un peluquero que vivía cerca de la Plaza del Mariachi. Al llegar se encontró el lugar lleno de gente que esperaba a ser atendida, le entregó sus zapatos nuevos al encargado y mientras él contaba el dinero de la caja para pagarle a Imelda, sucedió.

En la radio se escuchó el éxito del momento. "Un poco loco", una canción que su marido había escrito para ella cuando comenzaban a salir.  
Imelda permaneció tan estoica como pudo y al recibir el dinero se retiró directo a casa caminando a paso apresurado, faltándole poco para comenzar a correr.

Al entrar a casa vio a Coco sentada en el comedor dibujando zapatos con flores de colores. Esa imagen le dio la fuerza que necesitaba.  
Entró a su habitación, sacó del cajón la fotografía que había decidido ignorar todo ese tiempo. Caminó con el marco entre sus manos hacia el comedor y la dejó ahí mientras iba a buscar otro marco para fotografía.

Coco se acercó a ver la foto, reconociendo a su padre al instante. Ella estaba por decirle a su madre que estaba un poco preocupada porque tenía un par de meses que no recibía ninguna carta de él, cuando su madre entró con un lindo marco que era más angosto que el anterior. Coco la miró con auténtica curiosidad cuando Imelda sacó la fotografía familiar y ahí, frente a sus ojos, arrancó la cabeza de su padre, cayendo el pedazo sobre el suelo, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de volver la mirada hacia su madre cuando la vio doblar la fotografía para desaparecer a la guitarra de su vista mientras la acomodaba en su nuevo marco. El cual colocó con orgullo sobre la repisa principal de la sala donde su madre tenía sus dibujos de botas y zapatos con flores. Era más que obvio que mamá ya no quería saber nada de papá.

—La música ha roto a nuestra familia— dijo Imelda mientras posaba ambas manos sobre los hombros de Coco —él está muerto para mí, porque él se ha olvidado de nosotras para vivir su música.

Coco llevó una de sus manos hacia su hombro para tocar a su madre.

Ellas saldrían juntas de esto. Así Imelda tuviera que prohibir la música para evitar escuchar las canciones de su marido en la radio, aquellas canciones que él escribió pensando en ella y en su pequeña, mientras el ingrato no les enviaba ni una carta y las dejaba en el olvido.

Por ello, si había alguien que sería olvidado en su familia, ese sería él. El amor de su vida.


End file.
